The Most Fun
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei MATURE Kai is in love but won't show it. Rei is hurt and shows it all the time. When Kai sees a sight for sore eyes, boy will that change...


Suri: (playing with toys) Whoo Whoo! Here comes the Plushie train!

Kai: Toy hybrids again?

Rei: Yep.

Suri: oh no! Here comes Teddy Lego on the track! They're gonna craaaash!

Tyson: NO!

Max: TEDDY LEGO, WATCH OUT!

Rei:...(goes over to computer)

Kai: What are you doing?

Rei: I'm writing a fic, and YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME!

Kai: Why?

Rei:...I'll let you be uke tonigh---

Kai: **_DEAL!_**

* * *

Kai's POV 

I watched as Rei Kon just sat there. Sat at the table, writing in his journal. My eyes were suprisingly wide as I stared at his golden orbs follow the words that came out of his green pen onto the once blank pages. He was so majestic (Pun drum noise), even doing something as simple as this.

Yes, as you may be able to tell, I was fiercely in love with the exotic-looking Chinese neko-jin. He looked up. "Hiwatari-kun?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

I snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine. And stop calling me that." I murmered, going back to my stoic disposition.

He looked at me as if I was crazy for a moment, but then shrugged it off and continued writing. Just before he finished writing, I saw him draw a heart on the bottom of the page, lifted up the book, and wrote something in it.

He quickly put it down and shut it before I could see what he wrote. " Kai, I really love this journal you got me for my birthday. It's so fun to write in." he said, smiling.

I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning back in my chair and sighing. I was not Kai Hiwatari, soft-hearted romantic right now. I was Kai Hiwatari, stone-cold fiend of silence and betrayal.

I had no time or personality for pleasantries or arousing Rei's interest at the moment, as much as I wanted to right now. It was not the time.

Not just yet.

I heard a scuffling noise right before Rei marched upstairs. I took this silence as an opportunity to think. Why Rei? Well, he was just so...hot. Arousing. Basically, attractive.

I gulped. I heard a slight slam as Rei locked up his journal in his secret hiding spot. His drawer. Unfortunately, I can never find the key to it.

I heard the sound of his footsteps fade away as I went away from the world again, in my own mind, at least.

I realized he must have been in the bathroom or something. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear the slight vibrations in the floor.

WHAM!

"AUGH! DAMMIT, MY HEAD!"

"Kai, what did I say about leaning back in the chair?" It was Rei. Damn him and his cat-like slyness.

"What did _I _tell _you_ about bothering me?" I growled. He seemed slightly taken aback. He gulped.

"Ah...don't?"

"Exactly. Now stop bugging me, you asswipe." I remarked coyly, not realizing how hurtful my words were. Rei took in a deep breath and stormed upstairs.

I've just made a horrible mistake.

And it might have just ruined my chances with Rei.

* * *

Kai's POV (Still) 

It was time for dinner. Which, for me, Rei, and Kenny, meant "Duck and cover." But for Tyson and Max it meant (ahem): FOOOOOOOOOODDD! CHAAARGGEE! Rei seemed very irritable after that mean little comment I made earlier. I felt only a bit guilty.

But, it would pass. Like Tyson's gas after eating a can of beans. He passed out rice and fish to all of us, slamming mine down volently. I watched him sit down with a cross look on his face, not eating for a few moments.

"Rei-sama? Are you okay?" Max asked, swallowing a fish.

He looked up quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Maxie." he said, quickly grabbing the bowl and picking the chopsticks.

But he still wasn't eating. I sighed and shook my head. "Rei.." Tyson muttered. "You're still not eating..." He grabbed some rice and stuck it in his mouth for a few minutes. Tyson and Max cleared away their plates and stuck them in the sink.

That just leaves me and you, kitty-kitty.

He stared at me. "What?" He sighed. "Nothing...just...just nothing, Kai." I shrugged and continued eating. After a long period of silence, I looked up and noticed something. "Kon. You're doing that thing." He looked up. "What 'thing'?" I nodded. "That thing where you only eat one grain of rice at a time. It means you're upset." He grunted. "Well, why is that surprising?"

Long akward period of silence.

He finally stuck the bowl in the sink. "Kai?" he asked. "Hm?" Before walking upstairs, he said it:

"Do you care?"

Before I could answer, he was gone. I shook my head, swallowing the last piece of fish, beginning to wash the dishes. "Rei...Just give it to me straight. I need you."

* * *

(LATER) 

Rei's POV

I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM! Kai is such a bastard! He's so mean to me all the time now! He used to be so cool with me. What made him suddenly change? I wiped a tear out of my eye, even though no one could see me. I just hate him so much...

Then how come I love him so much?

Yes, I was madly in love with the cold "jerk" who supposedly hated me. I wanted to burst out crying and pound him into the ground. Day after day now, he'd been acting really rufe to me, and it made me feel uneasy. I missed the Kai who would listen to my thoughts and respond with slight encouragement...

_Flashback_

_I walked down the hall, humming happily. I held Drigertightly in my hand. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't see what was ahead of me. But I really didn't care since I felt like I was walking on a cloud for some reason. I didn't realize that I was about to hit a rainstorm. _

_BAM!_

_I smacked right into Kai. "Umm...Sorry, Hiwatari-kun. I didn't see where I was going. Are you---"_

_"DAMN RIGHT YOU COULDN'T SEE YOU LAZY BASTARD! PAY MORE ATTENTION NEXT TIME!"_

_And he slapped me hard across the face._

_"Ouch!"_

_"Aww, quit your whining, you loser."_

_End Flashback_

And, Rei didn't know it, but Kai was thinking about the very same thing. And wondering how he could have hurt Rei so bad.

* * *

(LATER) 

(Kai's POV)

I stared out the window absentmindedly. I hadn't seen Rei since last night, and that's only because we share rooms. He refused to turn towards me, look at me, or talk to me all night long after dinner. I tried tog get to him, but he remained silent. I now felt a lot more guilty than I had earlier. I scratched my head. Rei seemed really hurt by this, and it was eating at me like a mouse in a cheese factory. Wow. Hyperboles.

I needed to talk to him.

I walked upstairs and up to Rei's room. I knocked on the door. No answer. Just some shuffling noises and a "zip". I knocked again. And once again, no answer. So, without warning, I rammed my way in.

And what did I see?

Rei.

Head-to-toe.

Naked.

He looked surprised but made no sound. My heart was pounding against my ribcage as I simply stared. It was so akward, the slamming of the wind closing the door didn't even give me a jolt. If anything else surprised me at that minute, I'd probably have a heart attack. He was covering his "Area".

My wildest fantasy was standing before me, nude. And I was just staring, frozen and slack-jawed.

I gulped. "R-Rei..."

My mind told me to exit the room, but my body moved me forward. Our faces were bothflushed all over. He didn't say anything as I stood before him. I grabbed his chn and kissed him fiercely, not holding back at all. "Um..." I heard him mumble akwardly. I stopped short. "You want me to stop?" "NO!...I mean...ah..no.."

That nightwas the most fun I'd ever have.

**THE END!**

* * *

Suri: Did ya like? REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
